


The Ticket

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had to happen one day... and Danny was glad he got to see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and posted the beginning of this ficlet to the original Hawaii Five O fandom but it seemed to work so well for Danny and Steve in this fandom (In some ways -I think it fits them more) I have expanded it a little and am posting it to this fandom as well.

Danny Williams' eyes wandered between the  front bumper of McGarrett's truck and the heavily damaged boot of the HPD squad car and back again. He cast a quick side-ward glance across at his partner and lover as he listened to the young HPD officer lecture McGarrett about his erratic driving. Trying to hide his grin, Danny dropped his head as he heard the officer ask for Steve's license and insurance. The officer's pen paused in mid air only for a moment as his eyes grew wide as he glanced down at the license before looking up at the tall dark haired Navy SEAL and then looking back down at the license again before he wrote down the details. Danny was unable to stifle the laugh when the young officer cleared his throat just a little before taking a deep breath and tearing off the ticket, handing it to the man whom the Governor herself had appointed to lead the elite Hawaii Five-0 task force, as he said nervously, "I'm sorry Sir, but I still have to give you a ticket..."  
  
Nodding his head silently, Steve waited until after the officer carefully wrote out and handed him the hated sheet of yellow paper and walked away before he lift his hand up and warned his grinning partner, "Not one word, Danny, not one word!"


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve shouldn't have asked!

Casting a quick glance towards his unusually silent but grinning partner, Steve McGarrett sighed loudly as he returned his attention back to the road. “Well?”

“Well what?” Danny asked innocently.

McGarrett sighed again as he glanced back towards his partner, “The ticket.”

“Ahh, the ticket…” Danny parroted slowly, his grin growing bigger, “The one you just got for slamming into the back of a HPD car?”

“I did not slam!” McGarrett tried to defend himself before adding. “He braked suddenly with no warning.”

“He was stopping for a red light!” Danny corrected. “When the light turns red it means you have to STOP! Not speed up to try and beat the traffic who have just got the green light.”

“The light had just turned amber not red and who stops when the light is amber?” McGarrett frowned, taking his eyes from the road as he turned towards his partner.

“Sane people do, Stephen, sane people do.” Danny grinned smugly.


	3. Danny's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny could not believe it!!

Covertly glancing around to ensure himself that he was alone, the blond haired Five 0 detective sunk down onto his office chair and rubbed a hand nervously through his hair. If McGarrett ever found out, the Navy SEAL would take great delight in making sure he never be able to live it down. Sighing, he pulled the hastily folded yellow piece of paper from his pocket. He glanced nervously around again, trying to reassure himself that Steve had not crept up behind him, ninja style, in the last few seconds, before he slowly unfolded the paper and stared at it in total disbelief. Speeding! He had been given a ticket for speeding!!


	4. The Coconut Wireless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny forgot that HPD has the best coconut wireless on the islands!

“Have you told him yet?”

Danny Williams jumped, cursing as the pen he was writing with left a trail of blue ink across the report before he spun around and found Chin standing in his cubicle doorway, the wide grin on Chin’s face warned Danny that Chin was aware of what had happened. “Told who what?” Danny asked nonchalantly. 

“Have you told Steve about the ticket?” Chin answered, his grin growing wider as a red tinge of embarrassment slowly spread across Danny’s cheeks and the blonde haired detective shifted uncomfortably beneath his questioning gaze.  

“How did you know?” Danny asked guiltily, as his hand unconsciously touched the pocket that held the offending yellow piece of paper.

“I thought you knew by now that HPD has the best coconut wireless on the islands, Bruddah!” Chin laughed before adding softly, “You do know he will find out, don’t you?”

“Yeah, yeah, I bet his ninja senses are already tingling…” Danny sighed as he looked around, ensuring that the office was empty and they were alone, before he asked softly. “Who else knows?”

“Only those who are laying bets in the sweep of when Steve will find out,” Just as Danny thought Chin’s grin could not get any wider, it did, as he added gleefully, “And that list includes Max, Kamekona, Kono and myself and at least half of HPD…”


	5. Never Say Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some things that should never be said, especially when Danny Williams is in the hot seat!!

"What?" Danny Williams demanded as he saw his partner glance towards him for the umpteenth time. "What?" Danny demanded again, unable to ignore the smug, knowing smile that tugged on the Navy SEAL's lips.

"When were you going to tell me?" Steve grinned as he returned his attention momentarily back to the road and the cars in front of them before glancing back at Danny.

"Tell you what?" Danny frowned.

"About a certain piece of yellow paper that I found in your desk." Steve answered gleefully.

"Now you're rifling through my desk?" Danny asked incredulously, as he turned to stare at his partner.

"I was not rifling."

"You _were_ rifling, Steven!" the blonde haired detective corrected him.

"I was searching for a pen." Steve defended himself as he steered around a slower car before he glanced back at his partner, his grin growing wider, "Stop changing the subject. So when were you going to tell me about the speeding ticket?"

"Never!"

"Never?" Steve frowned as he returned his attention back to the road.

"Never!" Danny reiterated firmly.

"You really were never going to tell me?" Steve asked incredulously as he overtook a slower car. "Did you think I would never find out?"

"It was just a speeding ticket, Steven." Danny sighed as he grabbed the dash in a vain attempt from sliding into the door as McGarrett took the corner too fast. "It's not like you have never gotten a ticket! I seem to remember that less than a month ago you got a ticket after hitting the back of the HPD car."

"That was for undue care and attention!" Steve protested as he swerved around another car before he looked back at his partner and held up his hand to empathize his point. "Not speeding, I have never gotten a speeding ticket…"

"Never?" Danny asked.

"Never!"

"Never…" Danny grinned in delight as he glanced into the rear vision mirror at the HPD car behind them that had just turned on its lights.


	6. Pay Up

"Pay up!" Chin demanded gleefully, holding out his hand to the small crowd gathered around the computer table as Steve entered the office.

"I gather that you were the one who won the pool." Danny groused as he followed McGarrett into the Five 0 office.

"Better than that, brah," Chin laughed as he collected the money from Max, Kamekona, Kono and Duke Lukela before he looked back at Danny grinning and nodded down at the piece of paper Danny help in his hand. "I not only won the pool of when McGarrett would find out about your speeding ticket but I also won the bet that one day you would both manage to get a ticket while you were together."

Danny grimaced as he looked down at the yellow piece of paper he still held clenched in his hand, blushing as he looked back up at his friends.

"He was enjoying the fact that I was getting pulled over for speeding, he forgot the new seat belt laws came into effect today." Steve laughed as he slapped his unusually silent partner on the shoulder.


End file.
